More than just Nakama
by Crowleythekingofsass
Summary: Natsu and Gajeel go on a mission to find Laxus and bring him back to Fairy Tail. What will happen when they learn that Laxus has lost all of his magical power and has had to sell himself for money? Rated for later chapters. Yaoi!
1. Preface

So... This is my first Fairy Tail fanfiction, but I have been a fan of the manga for like... a while, and I have decided that there are not enough fanficiton about any of the pairings. So I thought, why not try my hand at this. I know this is really short, but this is just a preface and if you guys would please tell me if you think you will like this story then review or else I won't bother with it. Oh! And you also need to tell me if you want it to be just a Laxus/Natsu story or a Laxus/Gajeel/Natsu story. I love both pairings and I just CAN'T choose, so I leave it up to you guys!

If you are reading this and also Shenlong High, don't kill me for starting this story... I am sorry!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, if I did... well, let's just say that Laxus and Gajeel would become major characters!

"Talking"

Italicized-thoughts

'Italicized'-flashback

Please read and review, I need to know if you like this idea!

Now Beta'd by Mizukaze Nari! Thank you very much!

~Cadie(Zangetsu)~

"I am going to go find Laxus," a pink haired male stated to an old short man, who was sitting at the bar in Fairy Tail. The geezer's eyes, that had been happily shut while drinking his beer, flew open to stare into the determined eyes of an adolescent teenager.

"Natsu, Laxus was expelled. The things he did to this guild will not be forgiven," Makarov said with finality laced delicately in his voice.

Natsu got right up in his master's face and screamed, "I don't care! He is still my Nakama! I have a bad feeling that I can't shake off. Please, just let me make sure he is okay," the pinkett finished in a whisper. He buried his face into his hands and slid down onto his knees, his whole body shaking due to the restraint it took to hold back his tears.

Makarov looked at Natsu sympathetically and gave a small sigh, "You are in love with him."

Natsu jolted upright and stared in disbelief at his master, the tears that collected in the corners of his eyes overflowed and curved their path down his face, "How?" he asked.

"Natsu, Laxus is a dragon slayer, just like you, we both know that means Laxus would need to find a mate who is also a dragon slayer. You weren't of age so I wouldn't let him have you and he couldn't stand that. Laxus attacked Gajeel because Gajeel is closer to your age, but Laxus wanted to show you who was stronger. Most dragons pick mates by strength," Makarov explained, whipping the tears from Natsu's face.

Everything clicked in Natsu's head at that moment as a sudden epiphany came to him, he loved Laxus; Laxus loved him. "I have to go find him!" Natsu gasped and scrambled to get up.

"Not so fast Natsu! You can't go alone. Gajeel will go with you, won't you Gajeel?" Makarov asked turning to Gajeel, who had been listening to the whole argument, with a shit eating grin on his face.

"Do I even have a say in the matter?" Gajeel asked instead of giving an answer.

"Nope!" Makarov said happily. If he had any luck this would play out with Gajeel and Laxus not killing each other over Natsu, but agreeing to share the fire dragon.


	2. Chapter 1

Soooo, this is technically the first chapter of More than just Nakama, I am sorry it is so short, but I wanna keep it short because I need to focus mainly on Shenlong High…. This is just something I started to see how people would like this story, so far I have only gotten one review but a lot of you put it on alert. I would really like it if you guys would review. It makes me want to write faster!

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_Flashback_

'_Telepathy'_

I would like to thank my Beta Mizukaze Nari!

~Cadie(Zangetsu)~

Gajeel sighed as he followed a happily bouncing around fire breather. "Gajeel! Cheer up! We are going to get Laxus back!" Natsu cheered and got right up in Gajeel's face.

"Salamander, you might be excited but I am not. I was forced into coming with you to get that bastard!" Gajeel growled causing Natsu to turn around and give him puppy eyes. Gajeel glared at the ridiculous display and told himself that he wasn't affected by the look.

"I thought you would like to come with me alone on this long journey that could take months of us being alone all by ourselves," Natsu replied in a teasingly nonchalant tone. Natsu may act stupid but he knew what was happening most of the time. Gajeel huffed but did not say anything until they made it to Natsu's home.

Natsu opened the door and both dragon slayers entered. Immediately Gajeel was assaulted by the pure concentration of Natsu's scent. A shiver racked the iron dragon slayer's body as he inhaled as much of the intoxicating smell as he could, committing it to memory.

Natsu heard Gajeel's deep breathing and felt a little exposed and agitated that he would so shamelessly smell all of his personal belongings. "Would you not do that?" Natsu turned around sharply with a light pink blush that matched his hair covering the top of cheeks.

"Sorry," Gajeel mumbled and looked away sheepishly. He looked awkwardly around the room, madly searching for something he could focus his attention on rather than Natsu's muck. Gajeel felt his cock start to rise and was about to excuse himself when Natsu gave a small cough to get his attention.

"I am ready to go," Natsu said as he made his way to the door. "Happy, are you coming?" Natsu asked, as the boys were about to leave for their journey.

"Aye!" Happy answered and flew through the door and landed on Natsu's head. "Sorry, I was having this awesome dream about fish!"

"Well Salamander, if your weak little kitten there is coming, Lilly will probably want to come too," Gajeel teased as he led the way to his house.

"Happy isn't weak!" Natsu retorted and smacked Gajeel upside the head with his flaming hand, nearly catching the man's long dark locks on fire.

'Note to self: Teasing Natsu about his strength is not seen as flirting.'


	3. Chapter 2

I am back with another chapter to More than just Nakama! This chapter is still short but once we get into the story chapters will get longer! Also I would like to say that Natsu is REALLY naïve in this story, but he will have his moments of brilliance! I just love cute naïve uke Natsu! I would like to thank all of my reviewers and all of you that put this on your story alert or favorite stories list!

To my unanimous reviewer Unknown: Well here is a new chapter for you!

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

_Flashback_

'_Telepathy'_

Everyone applaud my Beta Mizukaze Nari!

~Cadie (Zangetsu)~

Gajeel led Natsu through the town taking the back alleyways instead of the main road creating a much longer route to Gajeel's home. Natsu was about to start complaining about the detour all around the town causing them to be delayed in finding Laxus, when the fire dragon slayer saw a wide open field with heaps of scrap metal sitting around an inviting log cabin.

Natsu admired the beautiful outside of what looked to a hand-made cabin, his fingers gliding along the sanded surface of the logs. "Are you just going to stare and feel it or do you want to come inside?" Gajeel asked in a snide tone, but the blush covering the tops of his cheeks just made him look adorable and contradict his harsh tone.

Natsu looked at Gajeel and nodded dumbly and followed him like a lost puppy. Natsu stared at the interior in disbelief. 'The outside was so beautiful! How could the inside look like such a dump?'

The walls were marred with deep gashes and some not so deep scratches. There was even more metal than outside and it only had one room! It didn't have a kitchen or a separate bedroom. In the corner of the room, there was a bed and beside it was a metal dresser to store his clothes.

"Why do you look so heart-broken Salamander? This is Lily's room!" Gajeel snapped Natsu out of his harsh scrutiny of the room.

Gajeel walked to the opposite corner of the room from the bed and pushed a spot on the wall. There was the sound of chains clinking and gears grinding and the wall lifted. Gajeel motioned for Natsu to follow him and the fire breather was happy he did.

This room was made purely out of shiny, sparkling metal. The only thing that wasn't metal was the bed. The walls had intricate carvings of… a dragon and a… boy?

Gajeel noticed Natsu looking at the walls with interest he explained, "Each carving is a different moment I shared with Metallicana… Even if he was a selfish bastard we still had good times together."

Natsu continued to examine the room and once he was done he sat on the bed, which was the worst mistake he could have made.

His weight seemed to have caused the sheets and mattress to release all of Gajeel's scent into the air. Natsu tried not the inhale the addicting scent of the other, but the odor seemed to wiggle its way up his nasal cavities.

"Salamander, let's go. You're aroused and if we stay in here much longer I won't be able to resist you." Gajeel growled while throwing everything he owned into a bag.

Natsu ran out of the room and tried to calm himself down, not only from the smell, but Gajeel's words as well. 'I thought that the scent got to him at my house, but maybe… No! He can't be attracted to me! I mean such a potent smell would arouse anyone… Yeah! That's it!'

"Lily! Are you coming?" Gajeel shouted, nearly causing Natsu to shit his pants.

"C'mon Lily! It will be fun!" Happy said while pulling on the other exceed's arm.

"Fine!" Patherlily growled, but he let himself continue being dragged.

"Well let's get this over with." Gajeel sighed as they walked out of his house.

'I need to learn how to control myself better around Natsu!'

'Gajeel can't be attracted to me… He likes Levy….'


End file.
